Thursday
by snoochie76
Summary: Well you pretty much know my pattern by now guess what IT'S THURSDAY lets see what freaky things these two get into this time. XXX ADULTS ONLY ENJOY


Pen had just walked in the door of the house tired and in need of her man. He was gone for 2 weeks already. She loved her job but hated when they were gone for so long. She looked at the clock she knew he would be checking in soon. She went into their office they set up for working from home it was a mini version of her lair at the bau. She turned her babies on and went into her bedroom to put on something more comfortable. When she went in her closet their toybox caught her eye, how could it not it was a oversize leopard print hatbox. She opened and got dripping wet immediately. She took out their waterproof pink vibrator it was her favorite. It had massaging beads inside of it and it rotated. Just then he called she ran downstairs and threw on her headset.

Just by her panting in his ear made him hard. Uh baby what where you doing why do you sound like that? He was calling with a search request about the case. But in the back of his mind he needed her. He needed to feel her and taste her. He needed to hear her cry out his name as he slammed into her from behind. was upstairs changing hot stuff I just ran through the house what can I help you with? She quickly pulled up the info that he requested, as she did that he got up and went to find a quiet spot in the police station they where setup in. Are you alone she asked because I have a question. Yes he told her. Are we having our skype date tonight? Yes baby girl we are as of matter of fact, im hard just from hearing you breath so heavily. Well sir i have something to tell you I have pinky all the way in me and its gonna stay there until you get to your room and you are alone and only then will i turn it on for you. He almost dropped the phone when she told him her plan. Uh Penelope you are playing with fire and I am going to get you,why are you fucking with me right now when you know my head has to be in this case. Now all I am going to be thinking about is you riding my face while I drink your juices! Awwwww Im sorry baby I will behave until you have time she told him. Wait baby did you just say you want me to ride your face? Yes now let that marinate while I get back to work sexy mama and just like that he ended the call and left her Literally stuck in the vision of sitting on his face and fucking his mouth.

It was darn near impossible for Morgan to concentrate that night at the station. He was going through tons of files just waiting for the all clear to turn in for the night. Before he knew it 1am was rolling around he was finally finaled by boss man to try and rest. He walked into his room and headed straight for the shower. His thick long brown cock was about to burst through the shower door.

Pen laid waiting in bed for his call she had all of their toys laying around her with a towel under her she knew when he really got her turned on she squirted everywhere. And it drove her man insane with desire it was like he got high off of it. Before she knew it they where skyping on their personal laptops. He was fresh out the shower only drying his hands to touch his PC. Baby do me a favor he asked her in a sultry tone. Your wish is my command grand licker of my clit. He couldn't help but laugh. the names she comes up with are too creative he thought. Baby can you please squirt for me as if I was there I really need to see you do that for me, can you do that for me? He asked almost pleading. she knew him like she knew herself, I knew what you needed baby she spread her legs so he could see the fluffy black towel she was lounging back on. She slowly sucked on pinky and started rubbing it on her huge hard clit while he reached for the baby oil to rub on her Dick and balls.

Do you know how I am feeling right now baby girl?

Baby to tell the truth when I'm sober I jones for you

When it's over I'm overdue

Girl there's no one as bad, no one as bad as you

Penelope

Those words damn near took her breath away as she got more and more turned on. Shit she whispered as she struggled to keep the toy in her pussy because she was so wet. OH OH OH SHIT she yelled. He just wanted to climb into his screen and slide ride into her juices. Stroke your Dick please she requested, oh trust mama I am one hand is rubbing this Dick and Im squeezing my big balls just the way you like. But pen I need you to get the nipple clamps for me please and put them on can you do that baby pull those big pink nipples up so I can see them and no more laying down. Sit up for me baby. She sat up against the headboard. It gave her a whole new feeling inside. Shit Im going to go insane I need to feel you now D she yelled. I know baby I'm storyboard not there to taste you. He could barely get his words to come out. He was slamming his hand up and down his shaft wishing it was her walls squeezing his Dick.

She had a surprise for him she told him she was changing positions and before he knew it she was moving the PC across the room. Baby what are you doing? You will see i uh stepped up our toy game. When she came back into focus she was holding a huge brown thick dildo with a huge suction cup on the base. Do you think I can't make it fit Agent? He was in shock and so hard. She stuck it on the hardwood floor,as it stood at full attention she then wrapped the towel around it on the floor just like you wrap a tree skirt under the Christmas tree. He was in shock as she looked at the show she was about to put on. She took off her stripper stilettos she still wanted to be safe and not slip and fall.

Baby be careful he added not wanting to blink and miss a thing. She slowly started to lower herself on this huge thing. She immediately started to moan as she squeezed her eyes shut at the pleasurable feeling. Ohhhhhhhh yes she yelled,fuck it is so big Agent Morgan oh my gosh I have to make it fit right she asked him as she squatted farther down. Bounce on it please he begged. she was used to the size because it was only a little bit bigger than him and she was used to his size, so she knew this wouldn't be a problem. She was just playing it up for him, slam on it now Penelope he demanded and she did as she was told. He drooled watching her clamped DDD sized jugs bouncing up and down. Yes yes fuck me Agent Morgan fuck me please, she bounced like crazy as she rubbed her clit and he had a birdseye view becuse she sat the PC on the floor in front of her all he could see was pussy and tits. Before he knew it she was gushing and squirting all over her hand she cried and screamed, and licked her hand clean and went right back to bouncing.

He knew he was close, fuck he forced out a grunt as he watched her squirt again this time she popped off of the toy and got on her knees so he could see juices run out of her she yelled as she came again. He exploded all over his hand he bit down on a pillow and yelled her name into the pillow. She sat on the towel Indian style as she shook from chills of excitement. You know what you have to do baby don't you? Yes I do he panted he leaned into the camera and slowly licked his cum off of his hand he knew it drove her mad with want to watch him taste himself. Clean it all up for me baby boy. He needed her so bad he was turning his own self back on.

She hopped up and picked up the PC uh D the only way to get you back home was to get his mind back into the case. You have 5 minutes to get your ass cleaned. Up and in bed you need to crack this case honey she told him.

GOODNIGHT SHE YELLED to snap him out of getting hard again.

He knew she was right he needed to get some sleep but she had to promise two things first.

1\. Ride that toy for him in person the same way she did tonight

2\. Taste his cum together with him he had to admit it completely turned him on

Yes I can do both for you baby.


End file.
